


Visit

by robertdownerjr



Series: Falsettos Oneshots [7]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is mentioned, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Marvin (Falsettos), Hopeful Ending, M/M, Marvin is a Mess (Falsettos), Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Jason (Falsettos), Photographer Whizzer Brown, Post-Canon, Post-Whizzer Brown's Death, WAIT I JUST REALIZED THIS COULD BE A SEQUEL TO KNOWING GUYS I ACCIDENTLY MADE A SERIES, Whizzer Brown's Death, baseball written by someone who has never played baseball, but grief will do that to ya, but it's pretty much just jason, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr
Summary: After he died, Jason kept going to visit Whizzer's grave.(alternate summary: i'm back and still on my post-canon bullshit)
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Falsettos Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151291
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i would like you all to know that my search history is definitely fucked, first jewish funerals and now a bunch of stuff about cemeteries and headstones, zodiac sign traits, baseball seasons, and a timeline of the aids epidemic. i am 100% on a watchlist and my fbi agent is concerned
> 
> anyways, guys you are never gonna guess who gave the prompt for this fic. you know 'em, you love 'em, you are probably very tired of me singing their praises every two seconds- [exexlovers!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exexlovers/pseuds/exexlovers) *jazz hands*
> 
> hope you guys enjoy :)

Jason didn’t know why he kept coming back.

It wasn’t as if he could Whizzer could hear him, and even if he could, he wasn’t going to respond. But still, every once in a while, when he couldn’t stand being at his house any longer, he’d grab his bike, and ride to the cemetery, calling out to his mother or father about heading to a friend’s house. No one ever questioned who this friend was, probably because they were still too excited about the idea of Jason having friends in the first place.

Today, he was visiting right after baseball practice, still in his uniform, his parents’ concerns waved by the mention of going to hang out with his “friend”. He should probably actually try and get a few of those before his parents start asking questions about who he’s spending so much time with.

He hopped off his bike and started to weave through the headstones, counting twelve rows downs, three columns in, and there it was.

Below that, Whizzer’s name, (Jason still refused to believe Whizzer’s real name was Andrew, and when he brought it up to his dad, it was the first time he’d heard him laugh in what seemed like ages) and his father’s.

He’d met the man once when he came to try and collect Whizzer’s belongings. He seemed impatient and Jason couldn’t comprehend how indifferent he seemed to the whole thing like his son hadn’t just died. The visit ended up devolving into a shouting match between Whizzer’s dad and Jason’s and when the door was finally slammed in his face and he was forced to walk away empty-handed, Jason was relieved.

His date of birth. 

February 12th, 1947

One of Jason's favorite memories of Whizzer was his birthday celebration. 

A few months before he got sick. All seven of them had packed into Marvin's apartment to eat cake and watch a Spring Training game for the Yankees. Cordelia brought hors d'oeuvre which everyone politely took a few of and dumped into the garbage disposal when she wasn't looking, his mom and Mendel brought cake. It was the happiest he'd ever seen his dad, Whizzer laughing and joking about the game on TV. Charlotte and Cordelia were going back and forth about how good of a season this was gonna be, Whizzer occasionally making a quip of his own. Even Trina and Mendel were enjoying themselves (Trina had even remembered that red velvet was Whizzer's favorite flavor of cake).

It's was the kind of day that made Jason think everything might actually be alright.

July 21st, 1981

The date of death.

Jason’s bar mitzvah.

The day no one in his family would ever forget. They were once again crammed into a room, but his one was smaller and reeked of disinfectant. There were no windows like there were in their apartment and the only furniture was a moving table stationed near the wall unless it was in use, a small wooden chair, and the hospital bed that Whizzer lied in. Food was still passed and was still awful, but everyone ate anyways, not really caring. It got a bit better when the ceremony actually began, everyone watching as Jason recited his Hebrew to his family. For the first time, he was actually proud to look like his father. Then Whizzer pulled his arm and whispered, “Thank you” into his ear.

It was the last thing he’d ever said to him.

Jason sat next to the headstone, not caring about the grass stain on his uniform.

“Hey Whizzer,” he said, to no response, which he expected.

He sat for what seemed like hours and talked to what was technically nothing but it didn’t seem like it. He talked about his progress in baseball, and how well the team was doing. About how he joined the chess club and might be on his way to the state competition soon. About how Heather Levin actually talked to him during class, confirming Jason’s hopes that she knew he existed. About Charlotte got a promotion and about how Cordelia’s cooking has gotten almost edible and how he can almost eat her gefilte fish without gagging. 

“Dad misses you,” He’d said it before when he’d asked him to come to his baseball game. That seemed like it was decades ago, instead of just a few months. Was inviting a whole elaborate scheme to get the two of them back together? Yes, but Whizzer and his dad didn’t need to know that. “He’s doing a little bit better now. He’s out of his room, started going to work again.”

“I miss you too. You were like, dad number one out of three.” He leaned in a bit and whispered. “Don’t tell dad that I have you ranked before him, he might get jealous.”

After a few more minutes he stood and picked up his bike.

“Bye Whizzer,” he hopped onto his bike. ”I’ll come again soon, maybe I’ll bring dad if he’s up for it.”

With that, he began the ride back to his father’s apartment, with the feeling that maybe, everything might actually be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> i have just realized the timelines of beetlejuice and falsettos match up to where lydia and jason are near the same age and both live in new york when lydia's mom dies soooooo yeah there was definitely no reason for me to bring that up haha totally not ever gonna write lydia and jason being friends, that's definitely not gonna happen lol
> 
> thanks so much for reading!! take care of yourself guys or i will find you and make you and that is a _threat_ <3


End file.
